


Smoke and Satin

by owangesowda



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100 Year War (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Boarding School, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owangesowda/pseuds/owangesowda
Summary: In an alternative universe, Zuko, the heir to the Fire Nation, is never banished. Instead, he continues to rise through the ranks of royal power in the Fire Nation, and Azula is sent to the Royal Fire Academy for Young Women; what many in the modern age would refer to as a "high school."With Ty Lee and Mai by her side, Azula discovers some of the darkest secrets the Fire Nation has tried its best to keep secret.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Azula I

AZULA

The day I strode up the steps of the Royal Fire Academy for Young Women was an unseasonably warm day, but to me, the air was brisk and cold, warmed only by a deep pit of frustration that had been unfurling in my stomach for the past week.

Every day I had been bombarded with maids and guards earnestly congratulating me on my acceptance into this school; throughout it all, this pit of frustration only grew and grew, until I could scarcely contain my resentment. Zuzu was being pampered like a fool as Father desperately attempted to ready him as Heir, and I was cast aside like some runt in a litter. The years I had spent training and strategizing, and it was thrown away in an instant for an insolent fool like Zuko.

  
My fists clenched as I approached the towering bloodred gates. _No matter_ , I tried to convince myself. If Father so eagerly wishes to push me aside, I will simply have to overshadow any of Zuzu's accomplishments through my extreme success at the Academy. It's what I'd been doing for fourteen years, and I wasn't going to let a silly setback like this tamper me down. I doubted the Academy would prove to be much of a challenge anyways.

  
I stubbornly kept repeating those thoughts to myself as I halted at the precipice of the school. Scurrying up the stairs were my maids, Shaiya and Suku, who were panting heavily as they caught up to me. Bulging bags of clothes and personal belongings were clutched in their thin arms, and their tidily tied up hair was coming loose.

  
"Quickly get my belongings to my room before you burst a lung. I will be meeting with Mai and Ty Lee." I said curtly, and swept past them. I could hear them whispering amongst themselves about the three-story climb to my room. I chuckled despite myself. If they couldn't make a three-story walk with my luggage, then perhaps they should find themselves employed elsewhere.

  
The Academy was laid out across a flattened hill, with smooth paved stone pathways guiding its students from place to place. Its buildings were comprised of traditional Fire Nation architecture of the Sozin Era, with roofs gilded with gold and white stone walls. There was a twenty-foot tall, six-foot thick wall surrounding the campus, which itself was comprised of several different buildings that collided into the Great Hall, where students would eat and socialize.

  
I strode around the perimeter of the campus, memorizing it to the minutest detail, as my Father had taught her. Stumpy trees were spattered along the paths, with small green ponds flowing beneath them. It reminded me of home, of the Royal Palace. Of my childhood, playing with Mai and Ty Lee, with Zuko.

  
I pushed those thoughts aside. Nostalgia had no place in my brain, it would only hold me back. I had to keep moving forward.

  
And so, I did, and came across Mai and Ty Lee, sitting in the grass together.

  
They looked as they always did, Mai with her thick ebony bangs and maroon robes; Ty Lee with her mahogany braid that trailed behind her, with her pink satin outfit. They bore equal expressions of carefree giddiness, which mingled with pleasant surprise as I approached.

  
"Azula!" Ty Lee cried out, springing to her feet. In an instant, I was wrapped in a hug, Ty Lee's signature scent of spices and honey enveloping my senses. I did my best to hug her back, feeling more than a little uncomfortable with the show of affection. Mai stood beside her, looking about as pleased as her features could manage. "I missed you so much." She grinned widely, her eyes crinkling. 

"It's nice to see you again, Azula." Mai echoed, nodding her head in respect. I smiled coolly.

"Surely you could spot the bench about thirty feet from here, down the path?" I pointed to a stone bench that laid beside the path, abandoned. Ty Lee giggled.

"I guess I just felt drawn to this patch of grass! And I was showing Mai some of the new techniques I learned at the circus." She threw her hands backward and launched into a series of flips, landing triumphantly ten feet away. I had heard she had fled to the circus after graduating from the Fire Academy for Girls. What a foolish venture for a nobleman's daughter; Ty Lee could likely have a decent amount of power with her wealth, and instead, she pursued acrobatics with a bunch of circus freaks. I truly couldn't comprehend it.

"An impressive display. I only wish I could see you perform with the Troupe." I managed to keep any semblance of snark out of my voice. Ty Lee shrugged, falling backward into a handstand.

"I'm sure I'll have an opportunity to show you my performance. They're holding a ceremony to celebrate Sozin's comet next year, don't you know?" I had in fact known, but I had hoped I could free myself of this school by that point. 

"Have you moved into your rooms yet?" I asked, turning between an upside-down Ty Lee and a bored-looking Mai. They both nodded. It figured; Mai would likely have maids who would prepare her room for her, and Ty Lee had committed herself to owning "as few earthly possessions as possible."

"We should begin walking, the opening ceremony is to begin shortly." Mai moved onto the path. "It sounds immensely boring." Ty Lee padded over on her hands before flipping over to her feet again. She had been switching from walking on her hands to her feet and over again since they were children, and at this point, neither Mai nor I were shocked by the display. Mai and Ty Lee both turned back to me, waiting for me. I smiled and led the way.

I had already memorized the campus, so I needed no directions for where the ceremony would be held - there was a massive amphitheater at the edge of the hill where the very scarce ceremonies were held. The pair trailed behind me as I strode at a vigorous pace. Eventually, the amphitheater swallowed up the horizon, and the towering walls stood before them. With my head held high, I stepped inside.

The walls of the amphitheater bent at an angle, with thousands of seats carved from the same white stone. In the center was a dais, which was currently empty. I walked forward and began to climb the steps, choosing an ideal spot in the center of the seats, where we would have the best view. There were a couple of sparse groups of people, all of whom watched in awe as the princess of the Fire Nation and her most trusted allies mounted the steps of the amphitheater and took their seats. Not that I completely trusted Mai or Ty Lee; I didn't completely trust anyone. That was for fools.

"Ugh... I guess we have to wait for a while now." Mai leaned her head on a fist. 

"I can show you some more tricks!" Ty Lee said quickly. "I can do a double flip between these two steps!" Mai shrugged and watched, as I stared forward, analyzing the amphitheater. A few more groups pressed in, some looking anxious, others looking proud. I watched each person closely, pondering their possible weaknesses, their strengths. A girl with red robes limped slightly. A girl with black hair that fell to the center of her back was constantly fidgeting. 

Before long, the amphitheater filled, and a steady buzz hummed above the throng of people as they waited for the ceremony to begin. I could hear girls beside me whispering excitedly about the Sozin's comet ceremony. After a few minutes, the buzz silenced as a tall figure walked onto the dais.

The figure was a woman, who wore raven black robes that whispered against the stone floor of the dais. Her hair was rapidly graying, with only streaks of black suggesting she had dark hair to begin with. Her hair was tied back severely, with not a single stray hair out of place. Her face was all harsh angles and coldness, with wrinkles etched along her light skin. She held up a hand, and immediately, every girl in the amphitheater stood, along with Mai, Ty Lee, and I.

In unison, the thousands of girls began reciting the Fire Nation Oath. "My life I give to my country, with my hands I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him." Eyes turned to me at this line, and I returned them with a smug smile. "With my mind, I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet may our March of Civilization continue." The students all sat, and eyes once again turned to the woman on the dais.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Headmistress Eerasa. You all will refer to me simply as Headmistress." Her voice was steady and hard, just like her appearance. "I welcome you all to the Fire Nation Academy for Young Women. Your classes will begin tomorrow morning, and you may find your schedules in each of your rooms. Our teachers are thrilled to be teaching you all, and I hope you will present them with the respect they are due. You are all here to learn, not entertain yourselves. As such, parties are strictly forbidden within the school. I trust you will all follow this rule steadfastly.

"In addition, entrance to the academy's Archives as a student is forbidden. Each of these rules are punishable by expulsion, with no exceptions. With that, you are all dismissed from this ceremony. I recommend you find your ways to your rooms to obtain your schedules, and then report to the Great Hall, where we will be holding dinner, as will it hold every meal." The Headmistress stepped towards the end of the dais, where students began filtering out of the amphitheater, bowing to her before they leave. 

"Thank Sozin that was short. I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head with boredom." Mai said dryly as they stood to follow the crowd. But I could barely hear her beyond the frustration that was growing in my stomach. Not even a mention from the Headmistress that I, the princess of the Fire Nation, was among the students. As if I was one of the riffraff, one of the peasants. A crashing sounded in my ears as I fought to keep my temper under control. No matter. This was a temporary situation. I would be rid of this Headmistress and her wretched school soon enough. 

When they reached the base of the steps and stood before the Headmistress, I bowed with the rest, as a show of respect. When I stood, I faced the Headmistress.

"Firelord Ozai is very pleased with the record of this school. I trust that it will perform well against his high standards." I said calmly. Some of the students around me paused, some mouths opened. It was no matter. I was the Fire Nation princess. I was not to be condescended to in this way.

"You may rest easy knowing this school has been forged specifically under Lord Ozai's standards. And you may also trust you will be granted equal treatment among the students, as one of their peers." The Headmistress responded coolly, before turning away to another group of students. This time, the crashing in my ears was even louder, and I could scarcely keep my anger from overflowing.

This woman, this _peasant_ , was going to treat _me_ as an _equal_? It was so absurd I couldn't contain a bark of laughter from escaping my lips as I exited the amphitheater. Ty Lee stood beside me, looking anxious. She could likely sense the anger bubbling beneath the surface. _Fine_. I told myself. _If that is how she wishes to treat me, then she will have to suffer the consequences. I will_ show _her that the Princess of the Fire Nation is someone to be feared. And when she sees that, she will never rise again from the ashes of her shame and humiliation._


	2. TY LEE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee knows Azula is upset, but she isn't quite sure how to help. The gang prepares for their first day of classes, wondering just what they'll be like.

TY LEE

The tension throughout the dinner following the opening ceremony was so palpable it could be cut with a knife.

Azula sat stiffly across from me and Mai, her plate of smoked sea slug practically untouched. To most everyone else in the Great Hall, she was completely cool and collected; but I had known Azula since we were children, and I could see past that facade. Her cobalt blue aura was tinged with magenta in her core. Something was upsetting her.

Of course, it was no difficult task to guess what was upsetting her. I had heard about Zuko's success within the Court, however vague. The news that arrived at the circus was carried through whispers from ear-to-ear, and as such, every piece of news contained only a kernel of truth within it. But Zuko's achievements, however, vague, were consistent - his sage counsel given in war meetings, his intense training straight from the Firelord. It was clear he was shifted into a favorable position as heir. And so Azula was sent to the Academy.

When the invitation to the Academy first arrived, I had planned to reject it. Life at the circus was like living in a personalized paradise forged for me - an unhinged sense of freedom, where I could practice my acrobatics, finally seen as a single person, rather than a member of a pack. I could still feel the taut tightrope beneath my feet, feel the layers of makeup I'd slather on before every performance. The frilly costumes that took forever to get in and out of. The gentle breeze against the cool fabric of my pants. My aura was as pink as the air that hangs during twilight. 

I glanced up from my plate, back towards Azula. Her dark hair was tied up perfectly on top of her head, held in place by her golden pin. Her angled brows were furrowed slightly, framing her piercing amber eyes. 

Despite it all, I couldn't seem to keep myself from being drawn back to Azula. She was the vortex of a whirlpool of power and anger and violence, and I couldn't seem to free myself from its grasp.

"The rooms here are really nice." I said cheerily, a proverbial olive branch held out to Azula. She scoffed.

"Perhaps compared to the  _ hovels  _ the circus provides." She snarled. I sighed. I knew she just said these things to rile me up, but I still felt the sting of her words.

Fearing further retaliation from Azula, I turned my attention to Mai, who was swishing the food around her plate glumly. She had likely accepted her invitation to the Academy in hopes it would prove less boring than life with her parents, and it appeared she wasn't terribly impressed thus far.

"Did you get to see your schedule yet, Mai?" I asked, desperately trying to turn the conversation more positive. She nodded absently, taking out a piece of paper, smudged with ink. I scanned her classes. 

"Look!" I pointed out, digging my schedule out of my pocket and onto the table. "We have History of the 100 Year War together!" I beamed, looking over to Azula. She begrudgingly placed her schedule on the table, and I swept them next to each other. 

"Azula, we have Advanced Combat Techniques together! And you're in Mai and I's history class!" I pushed her schedule back towards her. 

"I'm thrilled." She said dryly, pushing out from her seat at the table. The tables of the Great Hall were long and thin, seating maybe thirty or forty kids per table. "I'm retiring to my bedroom. I will see you two tomorrow." With that, she swept out of the Great Hall, her robes billowing behind her. A sea of eyes followed her as she walked out, as they had followed her since the opening ceremony. She seemed to be remarkably adept at ignoring them. 

I sighed, tucking my schedule back in my pants, and picking at the last of the sea slug. In Azula's wake, I could see the painted portrait of FireLord Ozai that hung behind her, matching the several other banners in the Great Hall displaying history's firelords. 

"This whole thing feels pointless." Mai leaned on a fist. "We already learned all of this at the Girls' Academy." 

"I'm sure we'll learn more advanced stuff." I tried to cheer her up, but it was rather fruitless. 

"Let's be honest here. Azula is the best firebender in the Fire Nation besides Ozai. Even Zuko isn't as talented as she is. There's no way we can learn better from some old hag teacher who's never been in real combat before." Mai pushed from her seat, and I followed her as she drifted out of the Great Hall. 

"Then Azula can take this chance to show everyone how cool she is!" I said indignantly, gesturing with my hands. Mai rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure everyone already knows that. They haven't taken their eyes off of her for a second." As if on cue, a group of girls rounded the corner of the hallway, their faces eager and excited.

"Are you really friends with the Princess?" They whispered reverently. Mai looked vaguely annoyed, but I felt a flare of frustration. I _wasn't_ just Azula's friend, I was my own person, I was Ty Lee.

"Yes." Mai said stiffly, before grabbing my arm and steering us down the hall. Their faces seemed to fall a bit, but I felt an overwhelming wave of relief wash over me. I wanted to make friends here on my own terms, not just as a tag-a-long to the Fire Nation princess. 

We walked the rest of the way in relative silence, before splitting ways to go to our separate rooms. And before I knew it, my legs were moving on their own, and I felt the unmistakable pull of the whirlpool towards Azula. The schedules had each contained a room number. Before I knew it, I was walking - up a staircase, down the hall, to the left...

I stood before Azula's door. The window at the end of the hall showed a blur of oranges and yellows among the clouds as the skies darkened. 

I knocked, and in only a few moments, the door opened.

Azula was as she had been, her hair perfectly maintained, her makeup intact. I swallowed. 

"What do you want?" She asked sharply. I fidgeted. 

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay..." I started, but before I could finish, Azula cut me off.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm not a child, Ty Lee. You don't need to check up on me." She looked as if she was about to close the door, so I quickly blurted. 

"There's nothing wrong with not being okay." I instantly regretted it, and could predict the pouncing that was about to take place from Azula. 

"Perhaps in a circus where you're busy doing foolish shows for peasants. But I am the Princess of the Fire Nation, and as such, I can perfectly handle myself. Without help." With that, the door closed in my face, and I was left in the hallway. I should have predicted that outcome. 

I walked back up the stairs, and made my way into my room. Despite what Azula said, they _were_ very nice - a wide, sprawling bed with velvet sheets and fluffy feather pillows. Beyond the bed was an opening to a clay balcony, with a view overlooking the gardens of the campus. There was a wooden chair, a desk, and a closet. The wall opposite the bed had a door that led to a private bathroom, complete with a marble bath. It was entirely too fancy compared to the simple bedrooms in the circus.

For a while, I just looked around the room, at every nook and cranny. I counted how many paces it took to walk across on my hands and on my feet. I did a couple flips on the bed to test its bounciness before finally changing into a pink silk nightgown. The skies were completely dark by now, and I could hear the other girls returning to their rooms, giggling and chattering. I peeled back the blankets from the bed, and laid for a while, thinking of anything that came to surface. As always, my thoughts turned to Azula, and her purple-tinged aura. She was right, though - she was the strongest person I'd ever met, physically and mentally. 

I tried to keep this in my head as I flipped onto my side, deciding that she was fine. With that, I finally closed my eyes, and drifted into a tranquil sleep. 


End file.
